With popular and high demand for a portable electronic device, there is a growing interest in a high performance battery that can extend battery life and improve its performance.
An electronic device may provide a USB (Universal Serial Bus) On-The-Go (OTG) function. The USB OTG function allows electronic devices, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a MP3 player, a mobile phone, a mouse, a keyboard, a memory and the like, to communicate with each other through a USB connection without intervention of a computer. For example, a function of transmitting data when a storage device is connected to a mobile phone through a USB connection is called an USB OTG function.
A USB connection may provide for a supply of power (e.g. 5-volt power supply) and it may be possible to use a USB cable as a power source for recharging batteries. For example, when a USB OTG operation is performed, an electronic device acting as a server may supply power to an electronic device acting as a client.
In addition, an electronic device may be supplied with one specific charging circuit selected by a manufacturer. For example, the electronic device may include one specific charging circuit selected by a manufacturer.